prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH46
''Sutemi no Soukougeki! Yami no Senshi MAKKUSU PAWAA!! ''(Life-risking Attack! Dark Soldiers at Maximum Power!! 捨て身の総攻撃！闇の戦士マックスパワー！！) is the forty-sixth episode in Futari wa PreCure Max Heart. Plot Synopsis Luminous wakes up near Dark King's chains, and wonders what happened. Seekun tells her, that Dark King was ressurected in Garden of Rainbows, and that he'll destroy this world. Then dark king started to consume the buildings, and Black with White prepared to fight it. Then Viblis came, and said, that their mission is now complete. But they have one more thing to do - destroy Pretty Cures. The Circulas came, and said, that they will destry them with their own hands as a gift to freshly-ressurected Dark King. Uraganos came, and said, that they will defeat them. Meanwhile, the boy from the mansion was walking to Dark King, and Luminous tried to stop him, but Baldez came, and said, that Dark King will unite with the boy and will be reborn as his complete form. The boy kept going, and Luminous shouted for him to wait. He looked at her, and they once again had eye contact. the boy asked, what will happen to him. he remembered, how he used to swing with butler zakenna, and how he met hikari for the first time. Then suddenly, something dark in his heart started hurting, he was enfulged by darkness again, and that dark part from his heart shooted at dark king. he grew bigger, and the sky got even more dark. The 3 generals got more powered-up, and they told Black and White, that Dark King's true ressurection is now complete. Now darkness will rule all the worlds. All that's left is to defeat them. They started fighting, but Black and White were kicked away. Then hikari asked Seekun to enter the Chairect. Seekun was worried about Hikari, but she remembered how Nagisa and Honoka refused to ressurect the Queen because then something will happen to her. Then she saw, how Black and White are trying their best fighting the 3 generals for the people they love and for this world they love... The only thing she can do for them now is to become the Queen. even if that means she'll disappear, because she can become everyone's strenght. She asked Seekun again, and said, that she decided. Seekun then entered the Chairect. It started to shine, and Prism Stones in the Garden of Light reacted. All 3 parts of the Queen appeared in strange place. Meanwhile, Black and White summoned Sparkle Bracelets. Uraganos tried attacking, but was blown away. Black and White standed on a building, and White felt, that they won't see Luminous again. But in the garden of Light, the Queen's throne was still empty. then Lulun woke up Luminous, and she asked, did she already became Queen. Then the voice Hikari used to hear in the beginning spoke from the chairect, saying, that they cannot yet become the Queen. This is because she is still too closely tied to this world. She loves this world. She wants to stay there forever. But inorder to pretect it from destruction, she must disappear from this world. These 2 feelings are in conflict with her. Luminous said, that she loves this world. She loves going to school, helping at the cafe, laughing, being sad, surprised and other feelings. So she doesn't want for people she love to be destroyed. Meanwhile, in the Garden of Rainbows, the 3 generals emerged from the ruins of the buildings, and Baldez said, that their mission is now complete. They opposed, saying, that they still have to defeat Pretty Cure. They left the rest to him. Then they found Pretty Cure and the battle started again. They removed thei cloaks, powering up even more. They threw Black and White to the building. Then they combined their powers for a new move, and Black with White used Marble Screw Max Sparkle. the move absorbed Viblis and Circulas, but Uraganos wans't going to give up. Viblis and Circulas emerged from the move near Black and White, and grabbed their bracelets. Black and WHite powered up their move, and the 3 returned to darkness, destrying bracelets. Black and White were laying on the ground with no power left. They were glad, that they won, but then Baldez appeared before them. Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Main Events *Circulas, Uraganos and Viblis die Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminious *Mepple *Mipple *Porun *Lulun *12 Heartiels *Baldez *Circulas *Uraganos *Viblis *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Dark King Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart